


Rough love

by Gomo66



Series: Rough alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bottom Theo, Dom Scott, M/M, Omega Theo, Sub Theo, Theo Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2019, Top Scott, dubcon, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Theo needs to get rough fucked (2019)





	Rough love

Theo gasped as the alpha weaved his fingers through theos hair tugging the locks. Forcing theo to look into the alphas eyes. 

"Did i give you permission to leave town?"

"No- I- How- agh" Scott tugged the hair forcing theo to meet his eyes, shifting them, forcing his control over the omega. "N-no sir" 

"then why did you?"

"I-i" Scotts face showed how angry he was. 

"I don't really care... I'm going to punish you. But first" Scott moved forward scenting theo slipping his hand down theos pants to feel his ass. "I'm going to make you scream in a diffrent way." Scott smiled biting theos neck. Nothing too hard. Just enough to bruize theo for awhile. Scott's thigh started to press into theos crotch the right way. His hand still tangled into theos hair kept him standing upright. 

Once theos neck was starting to bruize Scott pulled away. His eyes scared theo somewhat, he was stronger and the eyes made him much more intimidating. Scott's fingers finally made their way to theos ass. He rubbed around the outside first then pushing in. "I'm not going to hurt you that way" Scott moved back to theos neck, this time biting into theos shoulder. Small drops of blood were on Scott's lips as he pulled back. "Just making you remember why your here, your mine" Scott finally pushed three fingers in and reached for theo's prostate. Finally rubbing against the sport theo leaned forward into the alpha. 

"Please, please sir" Theo whined biting his own lip. His jeans were constricting him too much. 

"What do you want?"

"I need to get my clothes off." Scott smiled tugging theos pants and underwear down. Theo stepped out as scott stripped. Theo threw his top off Scott smiled grabbing theos arms. 

"Hmmm, I'm still mad but-" Scott moved his fingers grazing theos nipples. "These being so sensitive makes up for it a bit" Scott whispered as he slowly got closer. Hearing the whine build in theo's throat. Scott needed theo moved, he grabbed into theo's hair turning him again. Shoving him against the wall and rubbing his leaking dick against theos hole. "You want it?"

"Please alpha" theos ass slowly moved outward and arched.

"Fuck... Your such a slut" Scott spit on his dick and pushed in. 

"Agh fuck sir please" Scott moved a hand against theos head. 

"Relax, you've been opened up before, probably not by something so big but just give it a moment-" Scott finally pushed through getting a moan. "There ya go, how does it feel?"

"Fuck... So good alpha" 

"Good, because after you cum out of your cock from that little spot being hit... I'm going to destroy your ass with my knot, them I'm going to whip you for disobeying your alphas orders" Scott picked theo up dropping him down on his dick. Giving the full support of theos lower half to Scott's dick. Theo cried out moaning. 

Scott moved to theos bed pulling out. Theos hole started to close, trying to stay away from the open air. Scott moved quickly filling him back up. "Fuck, I can feel my knot starting to grow, it's going to wreck your hole"

"please, fuck alpha please" 

"Don't worry" Scott moved laying onto theos chest. Grabbing his nipple "I'm not stopping" Theo whined as his dick swelled. "You going to cum?" Theo nodded and Scott lifted himself up grabbing the omegas dick. Pumping it a few times made theo whine and moan edging him into a massive wave of pleasure. A finally jab at theo's prostate got him to cum. Covering his chest. 

Scott moaned as his knot slowly had more and more trouble pulling out. Finally he stayed in giving little thrusts right at theos prostate. Getting little moans out of him till his dick started to leak 

"Fuck" Scott moaned as he started Cumming. "Fuck your going to be so filled up" Theo moaned as his ass slowly got Scott's load. 

"Fuck, alpha" Scott leaned down resting his weight on theo. 

"Enjoy it boy, because soon" Scott slapped theos ass "that is going to be very sore"


End file.
